Dia
by misskyu0604
Summary: Kadang, kita mencintai seseorang begitu rupa sampai tidak menyisakan tempat bagi yang lain. Membuat kita lupa untuk sekedar bertanya. Inikah sebenarnya cinta? -Remake Novel Dia- ChanBaek. GS for Uke. Review juseyo (Cast Remake) (Skip to second chapter)
1. Chapter 1

Seperti itulah Dia. Diam-diam mencintai laki-laki itu dengan sangat dan menyimpan sakit tak berperi. Sedikitpun ia tidak berniat berniat menyesali atau berhenti mencintai laki-laki itu.

Bukankah memang begitu cinta seharusnya? Memberikan senyum untuk dia yang kita cinta meski diam-diam menumpuk sedih sangat banyak didalam hati. Dia yakin seperti itulah cinta.

Tapi..

Seperti inikah cinta yang selama ini ia tunggu?

oOOOOo

"Hei Noona! Mengapa melamun? Memikirkan ku ya?"

"Ani. Tingkat pede mu tinggi sekali."

"Maaf maaf hehehe. Noona! Apa kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Dia menerima ajakan makan malamku! Huaaaaa!"

oOOOOo

Sepahit inikah jalan cinta nya?

Tidak apa. Asal lelaki itu bahagia.

Walaupun luka di hatinya terus menganga.

oOOOOo

"Maaf, Noona. Tapi aku ada janji dengannya. Noona bisa pergi dengan yang lain kan?"

Sinar dari mata bulat nya meredup. Ia tahu akan seperti ini nantinya.

Tidak apa. Asal lelaki itu bahagia.

oOOOOo

"Bisakah kita bertemu? Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Maaf Noona. Tapi aku harus mengantarnya ke suatu tempat. Bisakah jika hari lain?"

"Tapi.."

oOOOOo

Lagi-lagi Ia menangis. Hanya karena lelaki yang berada di bawah umurnya itu.

Hanya karena tingkah konyolnya yang terlalu mencintai lelaki itu.

Bahkan Ia bukanlah prioritas lelaki itu.

Tetapi..

Tidak apa. Asal lelaki itu bahagia.

oOOOOo

Wanita muda itu tengah terduduk memandang tiket penerbangan menuju Amerika. Hanya dengan menatap kosong lantai bandara Internasional Incheon, dirinya kembali goyah.

Haruskah dirinya pergi?

Harus.

Ia harus menjemput masa depan yang lebih cerah di luar sana.

"Selamat tinggal, Jongin.."

oOOOOo

Annyeong! Hehehehe maaf ya lagi lagi saya muncul bawa ff baru. Saya tau saya gatau diri. Ff yg lama aja ga kelar2. Saya udah broken heart sm sungmin. Jadi saya ga kepikiran gimana nerusin ff itu. Maafin saya hehe.

Dan untuk ff sebelum ini, saya minta maaf lagi belom bisa di update. Karena jadwal sekolah dan les saya yg menggila. Tanggal 13 april besok saya UN, teman2.. Doakan saya ya agar saya diperlancar ujian nasionalnya. Karena UN nya sistem online huaaa. Dan tentunya doakan jg agar mendapat snmptn undangan Kimia UI. Kan kalo saya dpt undangan, saya bisa rehat les dan nerusin ff jadul saya hehehe.

Ff ini adalah ff dadakan sebenernya. Saya terinspirasi -lagi- oleh novel DIA. Itu ajib bgt quotes nya wkwkw. Setara lah ya untuk suasana hati saya. Tapi ini bener2 BERBEDA dari novel aslinya. Saya hanya akan mengutip quotes dari sana. Yaudah lah dinikmatin aja. Ini kayaknya cuma oneshoot tp skrg saya buat teaser nya hehe. Btw, ini saya ngetik pake hape wkwk maaf kalo typo bertebaran. Oiyaa makasi yaa yg udah fav/follow saya dan stori saya yang lain. Oke lah! Jangan lupa review yg ini jg yaaa 


	2. Chapter 2

Kadang, kita mencintai seseorang begitu rupa sampai tidak menyisakan tempat bagi yang lain. Membuat kita lupa untuk sekedar bertanya. Inikah sebenarnya cinta?

oOoOoOo

ChanBaek Story

oOoOoOo

"Hei, Bee! What's up? Melamun lagi, eum?"

Perempuan bermata sipit bernama Baekhyun itu terlonjak seketika. Pandangan kosongnya membuyar akibat tepukan dibahunya. Siapa lagi pelaku nya kalau bukan dia?

Ya, dia.

Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol.

"Ani. Tingkat pedemu tinggi sekali." Jawabnya singkat.

"Sepertinya hari ini My Baby Bee sedang galau. Ada apa, eum?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya memegang bahu gadis di depannya lalu membalikkan posisi duduknya.

"Aniyo. Gwaenchanha."

Chanyeol menghela napas kasar. Dengan lemas, Chanyeol topangkan tangannya di dagu runcingnya.

"Kenapa sih, Baek? Kenapa selalu berkata jika kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan laki-laki disampingnya. Terpekur mungkin. Suasana taman belakang kampus seolah mendadak sepi -menjurus menegangkan-

"Kau mau aku jawab apa, Dobi jelek?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tegap yang tadinya duduk menjadi berdiri seketika. Jengkel mungkin lama-lama berdebat dengan gadis mungil di depannya ini.

Hup

"Channie, kenapa pergi?"

Chanyeol terdiam -lagi-. Inilah kelemahan Chanyeol. Saat gadis ini memanggil namanya dengan nada lirih.

"Wae?"

"Temani aku, Chan."

"Untuk apa aku menemani es sepertimu."

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Perlahan ia lepaskan genggaman tangannya di lengan Chanyeol. Lalu melingkarkan kedua lengan putih nya di pinggang laki-laki itu. Menyandarkan wajahnya di punggung kokoh milik sahabat tercintanya.

Ya, sahabat ter'cinta'nya.

oOoOoOo

Biarlah seperti ini.  
Walaupun ini sulit.  
Aku percaya dibalik hujan ada pelangi yang akan menyambutku

oOoOoOo

"Baek, entah kenapa perasaan ku sangat resah akhir-akhir ini. Kyungsoo semakin menjauhiku." Ucap Chanyeol lirih. Suasana cafe yang sedang sepi semakin membuat hatinya sedih.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Ia gerakkan tangan kedepan untuk menggapai bahu tegap Chanyeol. Menepuk pelan bahu laki-laki di depannya pelan seolah memberi kekuatan pada sahabatnya ini.

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk karena dia baru saja dilantik menjadi anggota kepanitiaan kampus. Jangan sedih, Dobi hehehe" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada bercanda.

Chanyeol semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Seolah olah beban yang ditanggungnya banyak.

"Kau mencintainya, bukan? Kau harus memperjuangkannya, Yeol. Dan kau harus bertahan." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada lirih diakhirnya

"Ya, aku akan mempertahankannya. Aku sangat mencintainya." Jawab Chanyeol diselingi dengan senyum lirihnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan mengangguk sembari mengaduk mug besar ice cream green tea nya.

"Apa jika kau di posisiku, kau akan tetap bertahan? Meskipun itu adalah hal yang terberat bagimu karena harus bertahan?"

Baekhyun berhenti mengaduk acak mug di depannya. Memandang Chanyeol lekat-lekat dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Sedang Chanyeol hanya mengangkat alisnya bergantian seolah menunggu jawaban dari gadis yg sudah menemaninya selama hampir 20 tahun.

"Aku akan bertahan semampuku. Walaupun itu adalah hal yang terberat sekalipun. Karena aku yakin dibalik badai kehidupan yang menerpa ku, ada kilauan pelangi yang siap menerangi langkah ku di depan."

oOoOoOo

Baekhyun tahu ini salah. Tapi apa ia mampu menghapus takdir hidupnya?

Baekhyun tahu ini semua tak akan terbalas. Ini sama saja seperti membuang umurnya untuk hal yang tidak akan ada hasilnya.

Gadis mungil bermata sipit itu memilih bertahan di antara berjuta kemungkinan yang akan menghadang perjalanan hidupnya.

Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu yang berhasil membuatnya seperti gadis cupu yang tidak mengenal hidup bebas. Hidupnya ia habiskan untuk mendengarkan keluh kesah sahabatnya itu. Hidupnya ia habiskan untuk bertahan disamping laki-laki yang sudah hampir 20 tahun mengisi hidupnya.

Laki-laki itu juga yang mengajarinya untuk bertahan diantara beribu luka.

Silahkan katakan ia bodoh atau semacamnya. Ia tak peduli. Selagi bersama Chanyeol, ia percaya akan selalu bahagia.

Walaupun kenyataannya,

Tidak.

oOoOoOo

"Baek, aku tidak suka melihatmu bersama Taehyung. Dia tidak pantas bersamamu." Ucap Chanyeol secara gamblang.

Sudah biasa.

"Aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengannya, Yeol." Jawabnya singkat. Ia kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan buku di depannya. Maklum lah sebentar lagi mereka akan sidang skripsi.

"Bagus. Kau tidak boleh berdekatan dengan laki-laki yang jahat, yang bla bla bla.."

Baekhyun mengangkat kacamatanya keatas. Lalu menatap lekat wajah Chanyeol. Heran dengan tingkah sahabat caplangnya ini

"Sudah bicara nya?"

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan melihat Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya.

"Memangnya aku pernah melarangmu dekat dengan wanita manapun?"

Pertanyaan itu lolos begitu saja dari bibir tipisnya tanpa ia sadari. Dan sukses membuat Chanyeol terdiam.

"Eum.. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Yeol. Abaikan saja omonganku tadi."

Baekhyun yang gugup segera memasukkan kacamata kedalam tempat khusus yang ia punya dan membereskan buku-buku yang ia telah baca sedikit tadi.

"Mianhae.. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mencintai orang yang akan menyakitimu nantinya."

Ucapan Chanyeol seperti menghentak batin gadis bermarga Byun itu.

'Bagaimana bisa kau melarang ku untuk mencintai dirimu sendiri, Yeol?'

oOoOoOo

Tuhan..

Jauhkan lah aku dari sesuatu yang bukan terbaik untuk ku..

Jauhkan lah aku dari angan semu..

Berikanlah aku kemudahan untuk menggapai kebahagiaanku yang sebenarnya..

oOoOoOo

"Yeol, kenapa kau bersedih? Harusnya kau senang karena bisa selfie dengan toga mu ini! Bukan kah ini keinginan lama mu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada ceria seperti biasa.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan lalu dengan perlahan memeluk gadis yang jauh lebih pendek dari tubuhnya.

"Ya harusnya aku senang karena ini adalah cita-cita ku. Kau tau apa cita-cita ku yang lainnya?" Baekhyun spontan menggeleng karena sangat gugupnya berada di pelukan laki-laki ini untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aku punya cita-cita memeluk seseorang yang aku sayangi di hari kelulusan ku. Dan aku sudah membayarnya sekarang."

Genangan air mata tercipta di mata hazel miliknya. Entah kenapa laki-laki ini bisa membuatnya senang sekaligus sedih disaat yang bersamaan.

Ia tahu jika sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin memeluk Kyungsoo. Berhubung wanita itu tidak hadir entah karena apa jadinya Chanyeol memeluk dirinya. Biarlah Baekhyun menikmati saat-saat seperti ini.

Mungkin saja ini pelukan pertama dan terakhir dari laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai ini.

oOoOoOo

"Yeol, hari ini indah sekali ya? Apa kau tahu hari ini hari apa?" Tanya gadis mungil ini seraya menghirup udara sungai Han dimalam hari.

"Kau amnesia, Baek? Tentu saja ini hari sabtu."

Baekhyun merengut. Ia yakin akan jadi seperti ini. Mana mungkin Chanyeol ingat ulang tahunnya. Selama 20 tahun, Chanyeol bahkan hanya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun sebanyak 3 kali. Yaitu saat perayaan ulang tahun ke-8, ke-15 dan yang terakhir ke-17. Sisanya Chanyeol akan lupa dan Dirinya yang tidak ingin mengingatkan.

Baekhyun sudah biasa kok dilupakan.

"Kenapa merengut seperti itu? Lelah ya bekerja terus dari senin sampai jumat? Dasar anak manja." Ledek Chanyeol seraya mencubit pipi chubby miliknya.

Baekhyun semakin menekuk wajahnya sembari mengusap pipi nya yang memerah.

"Jika kau lelah cukup pejamkan matamu. Lalu bayangkan tingkah konyol ku, Baek." Baekhyun hanya menatap penuh heran laki-laki yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Jha, haebwa!"

Perlahan Baekhyun menutup mata sipitnya. Gadis ini benar-benar membayangkan tingkah konyol laki-laki itu hingga membuat nya tersenyum dan tersipu.

"Buka matamu."

Baekhyun mengikuti -lagi- apa yang Chanyeol perintahkan. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia merasa ada yang janggal dilehernya.

Kalung.

Hah?

"I-igeo mwoya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan gugup.

"Saengil Chukkhae, Bee."

Sejurus kemudian Chanyeol memeluknya. Erat. Baekhyun tidak percaya jika ini terjadi. Lelah yang menghinggapi pundak nya karena selepas pulang kerja hilang sudah.

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol melepas pelukannya. "Kenapa menangis? Kau sedih karena aku telat mengucapkannya? Atau kau tidak suka dengan hadiahnya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Ini kebahagiaan yg berlebih untuknya. Ia takut. Sangat takut jika ia harus jatuh terlalu dalam setelah ini.

"Gomawo. Tapi... Apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

"Aniyo. Aku malah bingung ingin memberimu hadiah apa. Lalu aku menemukan kalung unik ini. Kalung ini berbentuk hati yang kunci nya ada di gelang yang sekarang aku pakai. Lihat. Begini cara membukanya. Kau tahu? Ini adalah foto kita yang memakai toga pada saat kelulusan waktu itu. Lalu disisi sebelah sini adalah nama kita, Baek. Oiya, di depannya juga ada tulisan 'Best Friend Forever'. Lucu kan?"

Baekhyun hanya dapat mengangguk mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu apa artinya? Hanya aku yang dapat membuka kalung hatimu. Sebenarnya kau juga bisa sih. Ini kuncinya. Siapa tahu kau ingin melihat foto kita hehehe" Tutur Chanyeol. Dengan cepat ia melesakkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Chanyeol. Merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini membuatnya makin takut kehilangan laki-laki di depannya ini.

"Aku harap hatimu juga bisa seperti kalung hatimu, Baek."

oOoOoOo

Jam terus berdetak

Air terus mengalir

Roda harus tetap berputar

Begitu juga kebahagiaan

Bisakah jika manusia hanya hidup dengan rasa bahagia saja?

oOoOoOo

"Baek, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu. Bagaimana ya entah kenapa Aku deg-degan sekali." Ucap Chanyeol sesaat setelah ia sampai di apartment milik Baekhyun pribadi.

Ya, Baekhyun tinggal sendiri setelah ia lulus dari kuliahnya. Sementara ibunya harus menemani sang ayah di Amerika yang sedang menjalani pengobatan terapi penyakit pernapasan akut yang dideritanya.

"Ada apa, eum? Jangan berlebihan, yeol. Tidak biasanya kau bersikap seperti ini. Aku juga punya sesuatu yang harus ku sampaikan sebenarnya." Ledek Baekhyun seraya mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk miliknya.

"Apa? Ya sudah lebih baik kau saja dulu. Aku bisa menyusul."

"Eum... Aku.. Aku ingin melamar Kyungsoo. Besok."

Haha. Ya. Ia tau pasti kata-kata itu akan terlontar juga dari mulut laki-laki disampingnya.

"..." Baekhyun hanya menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan tatapan kosong. Seperti linglung.

"Baek? Apa kau mendengarku?"

"Hah? Oh ya.. Aku mendengarnya kok."

Hening.. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam. Entah kenapa atmosphere di sekeliling tubuhnya tiba-tiba mendadak aneh. Kaku.

"Selamat ya, Yeol.. Akhirnya kau mempunyai niat untuk mengajaknya ke jenjang yang lebih serius." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang lirih.

Tembok pertahanan yang selama ini gadis itu bangun hancur sudah. Bayangan manis di sungai Han berputar seolah menghantam ingatannya.

"Aku bahagia selagi kau bahagia, Yeol."

Chanyeol memeluk gadis yang sudah hampir 20 tahun menemaninya itu dengan erat sembari mengucapkan kata-kata terima kasih.

"Terima kasih, Baek. Selama ini kau sudah menemani hariku yang biasa dan mengubah nya menjadi luar biasa. Kau juga rela mendengar semua cerita dan keluh kesah ku. Aku menyayangimu, Sahabatku.."

Baekhyun terpekur mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ya, sampai kapanpun dirinya hanya sahabat laki-laki ini.

Harusnya Baekhyun sadar.

Harusnya Baekhyun tidak mengharapkan hal yang mustahil.

Bodoh kau, Byun.

"Kau menangis, Bee? Kau bahagia ya melihatku yang sudah sembuh dari penyakit play boy ku? Haha aku berubah setelah mengenal Kyungsoo. Aku merasa ia yang pantas menemani hari-hari tua ku nanti. Merawat aku dan anak-anak kami nantinya. Bahkan hanya dengan membayangkannya saja aku sudah sangat bahagia, Baek!"

Baekhyun terus menangis di hadapan Chanyeol. Inilah kali pertamanya ia menangis di depan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun yang pandai menutupi perasaannya.

Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun yang rela melepas semuanya demi Chanyeol.

Termasuk perasaannya.

Ia bahkan melapisi air mata nya dengan seulas senyum -menyakitkan- yang sayangnya dianggap salah oleh Chanyeol.

Biarlah. Tidak apa-apa.

"Baek, kau ingin apa? Aku akan memberikan apapun kepadamu. Jha, malhae!" Ucap Chanyeol excited.

"Chan..."

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat alisnya bergantian dengan senyum yang tidak pernah luntur dari wajahnya.

"Milikki aku malam ini. Hanya malam ini. Setelah itu kau bisa melupakan apa yang telah terjadi malam ini."

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang tidak dapat berkata-kata. Otaknya tidak selambat itu. Tapi kata-kata Baekhyun membuat impulsnya terblock.

"M-maksudmu?"

Baekhyun dengan cepat meraih tengkuk lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya ini. Baekhyun mencium Chanyeol di sela-sela tangisan pilu nya.

Biarkan. Biarkan mereka indahnya malam itu.

Hanya berdua.

oOoOoOo

Baekhyun tahu ini salah

Tapi bukankah suatu dosa dan kesalahan adalah kenikmatan yang nikmat untuk dikecap?

Biarkan ia masuk lebih dalam kesalahan yang dibuatnya.

oOoOoOo

Setelah kejadian itu keduanya bahkan tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Kejadian itu seperti kesalahan terbesar bagi Chanyeol. Ia mengutuk perbuatan yang telah di perbuatnya.

Tidak seharusnya ia mengikuti naluri jahatnya sebagai laki-laki.

Bagaimana bisa ia menyakiti dua wanita yang sama-sama ia sayangi secara bersama?

Ia merasa seperti pengecut karena tidak pernah berbicara dengan Baekhyun mengenai hal itu.

Bahkan pada pagi hari setelah kejadian itu, Baekhyun sudah tidak ada di kamar. Dan yang lebih bodohnya lagi, Chanyeol yang sudah berani merusak gadis yang selama ini ia jaga tidak meminta maaf melainkan kabur dengan rasa bersalahnya.

Bodoh.

Sudah seminggu ia memikirkan cara meminta maaf kepada wanita itu.

Bahkan ia menunda acara melamar Kyungsoo karena perasaan bersalahnya.

Chanyeol menghela napas kasar. Menjambak rambutnya kasar. Ia bahkan sangat sering tidak fokus dengan apapun yang ia kerjakan. Kinerja di kantor nya menurun akibat semua ini.

Rencananya hari ini ia berencana mengajak Baekhyun berbicara dan meminta maaf. Tapi Kyungsoo mengajak dirinya bertemu di Cafe seberang komplek rumah gadis itu.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah Baekhyun setelah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

oOoOoOo

Eomma is calling...

"Yeobseyo? Ne, Eomma. Aku sudah akan berangkat. Sekitar 10 menit lagi aku take off.."

Wanita yang memakai kacamata hitam itu menutup sambungan telfonnya dengan sang ibu.

Ya, ia akan pergi.

Menyusul ibu dan ayahnya ke Negeri Paman Sam itu.

Memulai kehidupan barunya tanpa alih-alih masa lalu pahitnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Korea.."

oOoOoOo

Kring kring

Suara khas bel dengan pita merah itu berdenting keras saat laki-laki berkemeja merah kotak-kotak itu memasuki Cafe. Aroma Coffee yang menyapa alat indra penciumannya membuatnya ingat jika ia dan Baekhyun sering menghabiskan waktu dengan aroma ini hanya untuk sekedar membicarakan hal sepele.

"Annyeong, kyungie.." Sapa Chanyeol seraya mengusap pelan pipi gadisnya.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

"Ada apa, sayang? Kenapa tiba-tiba meminta ku datang kesini?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah memesan coffee kesukaannya pada pelayan.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Oppa."

"Apa itu sayang?"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunduk seraya memainkan tangannya dibawah meja cafe. Tak lama setelah pelayan meletakkan coffee hangat milik mereka berdua, Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya lalu meminum sedikit kopi panas yang asapnya masih mengepul itu.

"Oppa, aku ingin kita putus."

Hah?

"Kyungsoo sayang.. Jangan bercanda. Ini bahkan sangat tidak lucu hahaha" ucap Chanyeol tidak percaya

"Aku serius, Oppa. Aku tidak berbohong. Apalagi bercanda."

"Maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah bertunangan dengan seseorang. Bahkan, tidak lama lagi kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan."

Apa?

"Tidak mungkin, Kyung. Kau mencintaiku kan? Iya kan?"

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan tidak bisa menjawab apapun. Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa kecil cafe bernuansa elegan ini.

"Aku bahkan sudah lama tidak nyaman berhubungan denganmu, Oppa. Maka dari itu aku menghindarimu. Aku tidak ingin terus membohongimu." Tutur Kyungsoo dengan lirih.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Membuang wajahnya kesamping.

Inikah rasanya dibuang?

"Aku tahu Oppa bisa bahagia dengan gadis lain yang lebih baik dari aku. Dan aku yakin Oppa sudah menemukannya." Ucap Kyungsoo perlahan seraya mencoba menggenggam telapak tangan Chanyeol.

Dengan enggan Chanyeol menolak genggaman tangan mulus Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat ia beranjak dari tempat duduk dan keluar dari cafe tanpa mempedulikan apapun. Termasuk teriakan Kyungsoo.

Ia butuh Baekhyun-nya. Sahabatnya. Sekarang juga.

oOoOoOo

Hingga pada saatnya semua akan berubah

Hingga pada saatnya semua akan terlambat

Hingga pada saatnya semua akan selesai pada akhirnya

Dan hingga pada saatnya hanya penyesalan yang tersisa

oOoOoOo

Ia menggedor paksa pintu apartment Baekhyun.

Sial. Disaat genting seperti ini Baekhyun bahkan mengganti password pintunya.

Ya, Baekhyun memberitahu password apartment nya.

Cklek!

"Maaf, anda siapa? Tolong jangan mengganggu kami."

Seketika Chanyeol menegang. Pintu apartment Baekhyun dibuka oleh orang asing.

Apa apartment Baekhyun dibobol orang asing?

Tidak mungkin.

Apa ia salah mengetuk apartment milik orang lain?

Tidak. Ia sudah mengecheck nya berulang kali.

Apa Baekhyun pindah?

Tunggu-

"Maaf tuan, ada perlu apa anda disini?" Tanya laki-laki tambun di hadapannya ini.

"Dimana Baekhyun? Kenapa anda ada disini?" Tanya Chanyeol panik.

"Apa yang anda maksud Nona Byun? Beliau sudah menjual apartment ini kepada saya. Beliau bahkan baru menyerahkan kuncinya tadi pagi."

Apa?!

"Tidak mungkin. Apa anda tahu kemana ia pergi?" Laki-laki itu hanya menggeleng.

Chanyeol langsung membungkuk hormat setelah mengucapkan maaf dan terima kasih.

Apa mau Baekhyun sampai pergi dan lari dari semua ini?

Kenapa?

Apa ini sudah terlambat? Bahkan ia tidak tahu harus kemana ia mencari wanita itu.

Wanita yang sudah ia sakiti luar dan dalam.

Apakah ini cara Baekhyun menghukum dirinya?

Dengan cara membiarkan Chanyeol merasakan rasa bersalah yang amat dalam dan banyak.

oOoOoOo

Sebuah kisah pastilah memiliki akhir.

Tapi apa ini akhir kisah milik nya juga Baekhyun?

Bukan. Bukan ini yang ia harapkan.

Apakah ini semua sudah terlambat bagiku untuk mendapatkan maaf darimu?

oOoOoOo

End

oOoOoOo

Hai hai haiiiii! Ini aku bawain FF Dia. Hihihi beda bgt ya sama teaser nya. Maaf yaa kalo aku ganti cast. Soalnya aku mikir kalo baekhyun kan orangnya ceria jd pantes gitu kalo friend zone sm sih aku curhat di ff ini wkwkwwkk huft kena friend zone tuh ga enak huhuhu T_T maaf juga ya kalo ancur dan byk typo. Aku ngetik di hp wkwkwk

Aku bisa update cerita ini karena alhamdulillah aku keterima di undangan kimia UI hehehe. Makasi yaa yg udah fav foll sm review cerita ini. Luv you all muahh. Terserah deh mau dikomen apa dan mau dikomen atau engga. Aku pasrah huft wkwk

Eum.. Ada yang butuh sequel?

Aku gamau phpin kalo bikin sequel secepet yang aku bisa. Karena kalian pasti taulah ospek kuliah itu lama bgt. Bahkan bisa hampir setaun heeeuu. Doain aja yah biar kuliah ku lancar jadi bisa bikin sequel cepet hehehehe

Udah ah cuap2nya wkwwk bye muaah 


End file.
